


Falling For You

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baker Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel in Panties, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Human Benny, Lapdance, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Pining, Pole Dancing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious dancer catches Dean's eye at his favorite club, and it's only so long before Castiel is falling, and Dean is too. But the complications of their jobs and pasts may keep them apart. To what lengths will they go to overcome that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is only my like second or third fic that's a bit longer with more plot to it, and I'm not as good at writing these kinds of short stories, if you will, so with that being said please give me any tips or advice or feedback after reading!!

Dean Smith ambled down the pathway to the club, his hand in his pocket, thumbing over the fifties and hundreds that he had grabbed before he had left his apartment. 

"Mr. Smith," the guard at the door spoke with a nod as he opened the door for Dean, who didn’t even have to pay the entrance fee. Dean smiled and nodded back, strolling into the club as he did nearly every week. He sighed at the familiarity of it, taking in the sight of the dancers that were gathered in the spacious, dim lit room dappled with soft chairs and couches along with small tables. 

He knew each and every one of the dancers by now, and boy, did they know him. Dean Smith was a well tipping, clean cut customer that most everyone had danced for at least once. 

Dean found his way to the bar, ordering a Scotch on the rocks as his eyes roamed the club. "Dean, pleasure to see you again," Crowley, the manager of the club, said coolly, sidling up next to Dean, who was leaning on the bar counter. 

"You too, Crowley," Dean replied, sipping his drink. "Small talk or business deal? Or both?" Dean asked, looking over at Crowley with a small smirk. Crowley rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Neither. I came to tell you that we have a new dancer," he told Dean, who perked up at the words. "I figured you'd want to know, and I have nothing else good to do." He shrugged, and Dean looked closer at each dancer. "Ah, there he is," Crowley pointed out, nodding towards the stage. Dean's eyes snapped upwards as he took in the sight of a younger man who looked about college age with dark hair wearing a light blue babydoll with lace on top, and ruffles on the bottom, with a matching garter belt, and white stockings with black stilettos. It only took Dean enough time to see the man slide gracefully down the pole a few times before Dean was pulling out a hundred dollar bill and handing it to Crowley.

"Private room," he stated, and Crowley grinned.

"I'm warning you, he's new here, don't scare him off, he’s a big source of money already" Crowley told Dean, pocketing the bill.

"He doesn't look new," Dean murmured, watching as he twirled around the pole. 

"New, but skilled," Crowley said, patting Dean on the shoulder before walking away.

\---

Dean plopped down in one of the deep red, plush chairs in one of the back rooms, impatiently awaiting the promised, new dancer whom he didn't even know the name of. But soon enough, there he was, sauntering through the curtains of the room, standing in front of Dean with a sly little smile. "You must be Dean Smith," he said, putting one hand on his hip. Dean grinned, giving a nod of his head.

"And who might you be?" Castiel stepped a bit closer to Dean.

"They call me, Angel," he told Dean, who nodded. "So, what would you like, Mr. Smith?" Castiel asked, looking down at Dean with curiosity. Dean sat back, handing out a fifty.

"Just dance for me. You looked beautiful up on stage," he said, holding eye contact with Castiel's blue eyes that he was just now noticing. A look of bemusement passed Castiel's face before he was taking the money, brushing Dean's finger with his own before slipping it in his panties, and turning to put on music. "Slow, make it nice and slow," Dean demanded from where he sat, and Castiel abided willingly, setting some slow music on. 

He took a breath before he wandered back over to the pole, and Dean became enraptured after the first few seconds. Castiel was one of, if not, the best dancers he had ever seen. He danced with ease, his limbs moving with a graceful yet sultry flow that Dean couldn't get enough of. Castiel would catch eye contact with Dean every once and while, and each time Dean's heart jumped, and arousal admittedly began to bubble inside of him.

As Castiel slid down the pole once more, he looked over at Dean with big, wide eyes. "A lap dance will only cost you fifty more," he cooed, rising to his feet, and leaning against the pole. Dean bit the inside of his cheek, debating it. He was already half hard, already half in love with this dancer, and still had more hundreds and fifties in his pocket. He fished out a fifty, and handed it to Castiel who grinned wildly.

Castiel slipped it into his panties again, and stepped forwards. His hands ran through his hair before traveling down over his sides, down over his hips until he was teasing at the ruffles of his babydoll. He tugged it off, exposing pale, toned skin with pink nipples that had Dean licking his lips. Castiel raised his eyebrows just slightly at the action, but kept on dancing closer and closer to Dean. 

Cas fluidly sat down right on Dean's lap, back against Dean's, as he used his hands to hold himself up, and moved his hips in little circles. Dean let out a soft moan at the friction, and Castiel grinned. "Mmm, someone's excited," he said softly, feeling Dean’s obvious erection against him. Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

“Hard not to when I’ve got one of the most gorgeous dancers in the club on my lap,” Dean grit out before Castiel rolled his hips back harshly, then rose from Dean’s lap. Castiel turned around, leaning over to run his hands up the insides of Dean’s thighs.

“You’re just saying that,” Castiel whispered. Dean’s head lolled back slightly when Castiel’s hand brushed his crotch. 

"Why would I lie?" Dean asked, gulping as Castiel put one knee up next to Dean's thigh.

"Because maybe you want to get a free handjob out of this, or even something better," he began, propping up his other leg, and straddling Dean face to face. "I can tell you're quite the charmer," he mused, tilting his chin up. The two simply made eye contact for a moment under the dim light of the room as Castiel’s hand smoothed it’s way to Dean’s tie where he gripped and pulled, yanking Dean forward so their lips were nearly touching. “But I’m not that easy,” he murmured, and Dean just looked up speechlessly, lacking of a good comeback. 

Castiel smiled, releasing his grip on Dean’s tie as Dean relaxed back against the chair. “Good, now that we have that settled,” Castiel sighed, rising onto his knees. He gave Dean a smug little grin as his hips swayed in tune with the music that was still playing, and he brought his hands up to his hair once again, smoothing through it just like Dean desperately wanted to do.

Dean watched the flexing of his thigh muscles through the nearly sheer stockings, relished in the sight of his body dipping forward, giving the occasional teasing grind downwards that had their crotches aligning, and had Dean bucking his hips up as his hands gripped the soft seating of the couch he sat on.

“Oh, don’t hold back, baby,” Castiel soothed, slipping Dean’s suit jacket off. He slid his hands up and down Dean’s arms, and the touch was nearly electric by now to Dean. “Just enjoy,” he purred, giving a particularly harsh grind of his hips. More importantly, Dean could feel himself already close to coming, and, _fuck_ , would that not be embarrassing if he were to come in his pants just from one of the club's new dancers giving him a lapdance. But Castiel was relentless with the maddening way his body was moving, with the touches he was giving. It was all so perfect that Dean could barely stand it. 

Then, Castiel gave one palming move to Dean’s hardened cock, and Dean was sure that if he were to make another move of his hand like that he would be gone; but he didn’t. The song ended, and Castiel simply slid off his lap, standing as though nothing had ever happened.

Dean took a moment to breathe, realizing that his breathing had increased, and his dick was still pulsing with want, and fuck, Cas looked good enough to eat, but he was slipping on his babydoll, straightening himself out, and Dean could tell he was getting ready to leave. “Well, I hope to see you again, Mr. Smith. You’re quite the client,” he said calmly, and Dean grabbed a fifty out of his pocket, handing it to Cas.

“And you’re quite the dancer,” Dean breathed out as Castiel took the bill, and their fingers lingered as they made eye contact once again.

“Thanks," Castiel simply responded with a soft smile before he was gone, leaving Dean a mess, slouched down on the couch with an amused look.

\---

Castiel fumbled for the keys in his jeans pocket as he stood in front of his and Charlie's shared apartment. As he sighed, he opened the door, taking in the sight of the older, slightly messy apartment with Charlie sitting at the small table in the kitchen, typing furiously on her laptop. She looked up at the sound of the door shutting, and smiled over at Cas, putting her elbows on the table. "Hey, how'd your first week go?" she asked enthusiastically, and Castiel went over it in his head. The club was new to him, but it grew on him easily. Only working at a few clubs before, he had never worked at one so high class. Or unique for that matter.

"It was alright," he replied, kicking off his Converse, and nudging them aside. "The club is kinda different from what I've seen in the past," he began, sitting across from Charlie, who closed her laptop. "Every guy there wears some type of women's clothes, but some of them are transvestites, some of them are trans, and some of them are just like me and do it for the clothes and the dancing. It's a little like a mixing bowl, I guess you could say," Castiel explained. Charlie nodded, listening to every word.

"And how's the bakery job going?" Charlie questioned, and Castiel smiled softly.

"It's good, sometimes difficult, but good. I think I'm on my way, slowly, mind you, to getting my own little pastry shop and cafe. Once I get all these college loans paid off with the stripping and the baking, hopefully I'll be able to take some business classes and get going with that," he said happily. Charlie smiled back at him.

"That's good. I'm sure you'll get there, Cas," she encouraged.

"Thank you, Charlie," Castiel replied. "How about you, how's graphic design going?" he asked, and Charlie rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Too easy," she responded, and Castiel chuckled a bit. "But I still love it. I was actually working on a project when you came in," she told Castiel, who rose from his seat.

"Well, don't let me stop you," Castiel said with a soft smile. "I gotta get some rest anyways," he declared with a yawn. Charlie smiled back up at him before opening her computer again.

"'Night, Cas," she called out as Castiel wandered to his room.

"Goodnight, Charlie," Castiel called back before shutting the door to his room, and letting out a long sigh.

It hadn't been a rough day necessarily, but it had been a long one, and Cas' feet were killing him. As he threw off his shirt, and shoved down his jeans, he crawled into bed in just his boxers, and thought vaguely over the day whilst snuggling up under his duvet.

As Castiel's thoughts mulled around inside of him, a picture of green eyes flashed before him. But he had seen so many green eyes before, he couldn't quite place the face that they belonged to. But these eyes were so green, he couldn't believe he didn't remember the face. 

When he drifted off to sleep, there was a fleeting moment in which Castiel remembered a name. By the time sleep had taken over, it was lost.


	2. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For days Dean couldn't shake the thought of the dancer he had met with. The man was like no other dancer he had ever seen, and something about his eyes had Dean's pulse quickening with each thought of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me just preface this and say that I promise this fic will be more than just lap dancing. Because yeah. Okay, read away!!

For days Dean couldn't shake the thought of the dancer he had met with. The man was like no other dancer he had ever seen, and something about his eyes had Dean's pulse quickening with each thought of them. Dean went through the regular motions of his days, talking with executives, planning spreadsheets, the whole entire boring deal, but his thoughts flickered constantly back to the man whose real name was unknown. And it was only so much time before enough was enough.

Dean went back to the club earlier than usual, strolling around the velveteen chairs, and the strippers that would occasionally stop him to offer certain services, but to each one Dean refused, looking only for the dark haired man.

Dean had given up by the time he had plopped down in one of the chairs with a sigh, seeing absolutely no sign of him. Dean figured it was one of his nights off, or maybe he was in one of the private rooms, so Dean decided he didn't want to be there, not when he had been craving this one, single man whom he apparently couldn't have.

Dean was about to get up when Castiel strolled over, standing in front of Dean. And then Castiel got it, the green eyes. The lighting was bad but he could still catch green eyes under them. The name still eluded him, however.

Dean didn't know what to say for a moment, but Castiel said it for him. "You look like you could use some attention," he spoke coyly, and Dean took less than a second to pull out a hundred from his pocket.

"Private attention," he replied, reaching out to slip the bill into Castiel's panties. Castiel clucked his tongue as the memory of their last meeting slowly came back to him.

"C'mon then," Castiel said, reaching his hand out for Dean's. Dean stood up, taking Castiel's hand before Castiel turned, leading him to one of the back rooms. 

Once the two had slipped into the private room, Castiel walked proudly to the pole, as Dean sat down on the couch. Castiel looked down at him expectantly. “Well, don’t be shy now, tell me what you want,” Castiel grinned slyly. Dean let out a huff of laughter, thinking to himself what exactly he did, in fact, want. He pulled a fifty out of his pocket, holding it between two fingers. “Lapdance?” Castiel asked, and Dean smiled softly before shaking his head.

“Just dance for me first. We’ll take it from there,” Dean told him as Castiel slipped the bill out from between Dean’s fingers. Castiel looked slightly confused, but shook it off and didn’t complain as he went to turn on some music. "Slow," Dean uttered from across the room. Castiel rolled his eyes, turning on some slower music before turning back around to Dean.

He walked slowly over to the pole, taking his time before wrapping his hands around it, and starting off to the slow rhythm that played from the speakers behind him. Dean was enraptured once again by the grace of Castiel, by the way his body moved as if the pole was part of him, He wasn’t lanky exactly, he was perfect. He had long legs that wrapped around the pole displaying smooth skin covering taut muscle. Dean payed even more attention this time, watching the way his arms never got in the way, the way his hands smoothed over his body, the way his fingers curled deftly around the pole, around the lace of his babydoll that was white this time, and adorned with lace.

Dean didn’t know what it was exactly, but there was just something about him that was so entrancing. Dean couldn’t tell if it was the way he moved with elegance, if it was the way he danced like it was the easiest thing in the world, or maybe if it was the alluring mystery of the younger man, the fact that Dean didn’t knew his name, that he knew nothing about him, only his body, his movements.

Meanwhile, Castiel could feel the eyes of Dean hot on him, nearly burning a hole through him. Castiel had had his fair share of clients in the past at skeevier clubs and lower class ones, but this guy, whom he remembered from last week, was staring at him with an intensity that he hadn't quite felt before.

Castiel finally moved away from the pole, sliding down it once more before staring Dean down with a little smile. Castiel was met with the sight of green eyes, and he paused for a moment as the name came back to him. Dean Smith. His name was Dean Smith. 

Castiel shook it off, and slowly continued, dancing this time without the pole, dipping down to the ground before turning slightly, giving Dean the best display of his ass as he rolled back up. Castiel bit his lip with a smile when he saw Dean lick his lips, his eyes wandering over Castiel’s body.

“You can touch,” Castiel began as the song ended, spreading his legs and smoothing his hands down the front of his thighs. “But it’ll cost you,” he told Dean, who fumbled in his pocket to pull out a hundred. He reached out, handing it to Castiel who gladly took it with a little smirk. Castiel stepped forwards, and took no time sitting down in Dean’s lap.

Castiel let out a little sigh, and Dean let out a shaky breath because Castiel had this certain effect on him that he couldn’t explain. Dean had had his fair amount of experience with strippers and dancers, and he always kept his cool. But with Castiel, it wasn’t that way.

Castiel smirked as his rolled his ass downwards and could already feel that Dean was half hard. Castiel smoothed his hands down the outer side of Dean’s thighs, then, reaching his knees and grasping them, spreading his legs wide, and sinking even further until he was sitting in between his legs. Castiel ran his hands backwards up Dean’s sides. With another backwards grind of his hips, Castiel spoke up.

“Don’t be shy, sweetheart,” Castiel cooed, Dean hesitant to touch, wanting to simply take in the sight and feel of Castiel’s back pressed against his chest. Dean reached out his hands, placing them simply on Castiel's sides, feeling warm skin through the sheerness of his babydoll. Castiel couldn’t help but smile softly at the touch. It wasn't too firm as most clients were, it wasn't too eager, it was simply there, soft and nearly delicate. 

Dean let his hands drift down to Castiel's hips, and Castiel unconsciously pressed himself closer to Dean. He could feel Dean getting harder and harder beneath him as his hips ground down in little circles, and Dean could feel his pulse quickening.

Castiel snaked one hand around, letting it pass through Dean's hair, eliciting a soft noise from Dean. Castiel did the same thing once again, receiving the same reaction, and smiled. "You like that, don't you?" he asked quietly. Dean blushed as his hands took in the feeling of Castiel's outer thighs.

“Yes,” Dean breathed out as his hips began to buck upwards into Cas, and he had to bite his lip to keep in the desperate noises he was so willingly ready to let loose. 

Castiel just kept on meeting Dean’s hips with his own, trying to focus more on the sensations he was giving Dean rather than the sensations Dean was giving him. Dean’s touch was soft and gentle, and for some reason, it distracted Cas from what he was actually doing, which was his job. 

Castiel slipped his hand down from Dean's head and to his arm, running down it until he brushed Dean's hand that was, once again, clenching the couch cushion. Castiel heard the music change, and pulled away momentarily, slipping off of Dean's lap, and Dean had to hold back a whine at the loss. Castiel tugged suggestively a bit at his babydoll, eyes flickering up to Dean. 

"The song's over, but if you want, I can always keep going for another fifty," he suggested with pleading eyes. It took Dean no time before he was reaching in his pocket, passing over another fifty. Castiel gave Dean a sweet smile before he slipped the bill in his panties, and slowly took off the babydoll, tossing it aside as he walked towards Dean in just a garter belt and panties. 

He smoothly straddled Dean, slipping his hands under the neck of Dean’s suit jacket. “Why don’t we get this off of you, huh?” Castiel soothed, sliding it off and letting his hands ghost down Dean’s body, toying with his belt buckle. Dean held his breath for a moment before Castiel’s hands rose back up, and one loosened Dean’s tie. Castiel smiled down at his work, then straightened up, rising onto his knees, and fluidly moving his body, his hands reaching out to brush Dean’s body as he dipped and swayed, closing his eyes at some points, making fiery eye contact with Dean at others. 

Dean couldn’t believe how Castiel moved, how his body just flowed, how his hands slid over his pale, toned skin, how he teased Dean, how he teased himself. He was like nothing Dean had sworn he had ever seen before; and he loved it.

Castiel slid his hands up the outer side of Dean’s thighs, making eye contact as he did so. Dean took in the sight of his eyes, the pure blueness of them, making sure to make a mental note of them as Castiel’s hands found his sides. Castiel used Dean to pull himself closer, grinding his ass the whole way until their chests were inches apart. Dean’s breathing sped up, and Castiel noticed as his hands ran over Dean’s chest, and chuckled a bit, and the music was like the sweetest sound in Dean’s ears. “If I hadn’t seen you before I’d guess this was your first time,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear, and the voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine. Dean huffed a nervous breath of laughter in response.

“No, I, uh, no, definitely not,” he breathed out, making Castiel smile only harder. Castiel grinned, smoothing his hands over Dean’s sides and down the front of his thighs. 

“That’s good to know then,” Castiel replied as his hand brushed Dean’s crotch. Dean sighed into it, and Castiel bit his lip, squeezing Dean’s upper thighs just to see him react. Dean’s eyes fluttered for just a moment before they focused back on Castiel, who was giving the last few lingering touches before looking up at him. “I can make your night for another fifty,” he murmured softly, eyeing Dean hopefully. 

“What does making my night entail, exactly?” Dean questioned curiously. Castiel bit his lip, scooching off of Dean’s lap. 

“Well,” Castiel began as he turned around sticking his ass out before sitting back down on Dean’s lap. “It entails a lot of this,” he said quietly, and he ground his ass back right against Dean’s hardened cock, and Dean muffled a squeak because the friction on his dick was about to shoot him through the roof.

Castiel smirked as he felt Dean’s erection beneath him, and rolled his hips back only harder, his hands gripping the outside of his thighs. “Even this, if you wanted to tip well,” Castiel said coolly, bringing his hand to run through Dean’s hair. Dean groaned, unashamed, as he let his dick rub up against Castiel who was using the most alluring rhythm of his hips against Dean.

“I’m good at making people’s nights, you know,” Castiel told Dean proudly, but Dean was barely listening at this point because Castiel was running his hands over Dean’s body, grinding his ass down hard enough so that Dean was breathing heavy, his head lolled back as Castiel moved fluidly with Dean’s body, rocking against it until Dean was coming with a long groan, and Castiel was smirking widely, slipping one hand into Dean’s pocket, and taking out a fifty before he slid off of Dean’s lap.

Dean laid there, totally debauched, and still riding the high of his orgasm as he watched Castiel slip on the babydoll with a happy little smile. “There’s a first time for everything, Mr. Smith. I think you just had yours,” Castiel told him, standing in front of him with one hand on his hip. He turned to walk away, but Dean stopped him.

“Wait,” Dean said, fishing in his pocket. Castiel stepped towards him with trepidation, but then, he pulled out a hundred and passed it to Castiel, whose eyes widened. “It’s a tip,” Dean explained dumbly. Castiel glanced between the bill, and Dean before slowly making his way towards the door.

“Um, wow, thank you,” Castiel said, a little disbelief tinting his voice. There were a lot of rich men who came to the club, but not too many tipped so generously, and none of them had ever done so to Castiel. Dean was truly his first client to tip that well. And Castiel would have to remember that if he wanted to get money. Because that was the point, right? Money to pay off college loans. That was it.

“Hey, uh, Angel” Dean said quietly. Castiel turned around, looking over at Dean. “There is a first time for everything,” Dean said with a little smile. Castiel smiled back, leaving the room with that same smile on his face.

Dean, meanwhile, wore a sated smile as he sat on the couch, a complete and utter mess. He really shouldn’t have been smiling since there was drying come inside his boxers, and he had actually just come in his pants from the new dancer grinding his ass against Dean’s dick, but Dean didn’t care quite yet, not until he stood up and realized just how uncomfortable he was.

He sighed, leaving the room to fix the damages in the bathroom, carrying his suit jacket with him. 

The bathrooms were fancy, yet, needless to say, they were still the bathrooms to a strip club. Under the fluorescent lighting that made Dean look only worse, he did his best to fix his ruffled hair and suit. The whole time all he could think about was Castiel. He realized by now that he was nursing a crush on the dancer, and that was very dangerous. Strippers aren’t the people you pay to fall in love with, they’re the people that you pay for pleasure. And Dean had to remember that. He had to look at it from a different perspective, see Cas as his favorite dancer, which he obviously was, but not some random crush.

As Dean left the bathroom, he was met with the sight of Crowley, who was heading back to one of the private rooms. He glanced over at Dean and laughed, stopping in his tracks. “I haven’t seen you looking like that since that last dancer. You remember her, right? Ah, doesn’t matter anyways,” Crowley dismissed. “Who put you in this state?” Crowley asked, and Dean looked around the club, searching for the dark hair and lean body that he had committed to memory by now. Sure enough he found him, and nodded towards Castiel, who was dancing in front of a seated man.

“That new dancer of yours. Angel,” Dean told Crowley, who nodded.

“Yup, he’s one of those kinds of dancers. Likes to leave the men in a mess. Does it well too,” Crowley mused, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Well, I’ve got to go deal with some business out back, see you again, as always,” Crowley bid as he walked off. Dean stood for a moment, watching Castiel, who was simply giving a quick little dance for someone, probably for a twenty and some healthy tips. Castiel caught his gaze, and tried to avoid it, yet Dean’s stare was electric, and it was hard to pull away once he got caught in it.

That night, the green eyes reappeared before Castiel’s sleep, this time with a matching face. 

For Dean, blue eyes arose in his mind’s picture, and a haunting face matched them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought, and what you're thinking so far!! I've decided I will probably be doing weekly updates, just to let you guys know, so probably every Sunday!! If anything changes I will gladly let you guys know :)


	3. Maybe There's Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dean becomes more hopeful, Castiel does the opposite, and their ways offer roads to doubt and denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaahha I know that the summary is shitty, but it's late and I haven't read over this in a while so. Anyways, I hope those of you who are reading continuously through are enjoying the writing or the plot or some aspect of the story!! (Also, this chapter is a little boring, sorry) (ALSO I'm posting a bit early because it's technically Sunday since it's past midnight so have an early chapter to read before you go to bed or before you eat breakfast depending on where you live but I digress. Just enjoy!!)

Dean liked to believe that he had never really fallen in love. Dean liked to believe that love was a trivial thing, that it wasn’t worth his time, and maybe he would bury himself in sales as he always did. But as weeks passed, and blue eyes haunted his memories, and his heart skipped every time he saw Castiel, every time he saw him wrapping himself so beautifully around a pole, he began to wonder just how much he liked Castiel.

Dean had had favorite dancers in the past, ones that he liked the way they moved, or their faces, or their asses. But, he never quite encountered a dancer like Castiel. Something about the younger man had him smiling just the slightest bit when he thought about him. Soon enough, it was Castiel whom he saw in his head when he was on his bed, hand wrapped around himself, back arched sinfully as moans escaped his lips.

Dean rarely watched other dancers by now, it was Castiel who was the main attraction to Dean, not anyone else. It wasn't all private dances, however, Dean spent his fair amount of time watching Castiel from afar when he was on stage. Dean had to admit, what he felt was an attraction, and he couldn't deny it, not for a second. 

Dean was swimming amidst the thoughts of Cas when his assistant walked in, and Dean was forced to push them away for later introspection. "Hey, got these from Management," the blonde, slim girl told him as she stood in front of him, tossing some papers down onto Dean's desk. Dean smiled up at her, taking the papers in his hands. 

"Thanks, Jo," Dean sighed, cringing at the numbers on the papers. Sandover wasn't doing too good this week, and it showed in the paperwork.

"Hey, you look a little down today," Jo spoke, and Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

"Yeah, today isn't too peachy so far," Dean told her. She took a seat in the chair across from his desk, tucking her navy dress underneath her.

"Tell me about it," she offered, and Dean scoffed.

"Jo, you're my assistant, not my therapist," Dean replied, and Jo rolled her eyes.

"Your assistant that has worked for you for, what, three years, and knows about your secret sexual sexy night life," she shot back with an accusatory look.

"Jo, either shut up, or close the door," Dean said through gritted teeth, and Jo smirked, getting up to close the door.

Once she had, she plopped back down in the chair, looking at Dean. "I don't have a lot of time to sit around and talk, Jo, I've got to get back to work," Dean told Jo, who clapped her hands together.

"Then make it quick, Smith," Jo said simply, and Dean rubbed his temples, shutting his eyes tight.

"Do you believe in falling in love with a stranger?" Dean asked almost hesitantly. Jo cocked her head.

"What, like online?" she asked, and Dean sighed.

"No, um, in person," Dean said quietly, knowing that Jo was smart enough to figure it out. Sure enough, though it took her a moment, Jo was lighting up, staring Dean down.

"You're in love with a stripper," she stated. Dean groaned, rubbing the backs of his eyelids.

"It's complicated," Dean told her slowly, and Jo simply clucked her tongue. "Jo, I don't- I'm not quite sure-"

"You have a huge, major crush and you almost love him and you're having a crisis because you don't even know his name so you feel like it isn't real," Jo said quickly, scooting her chair in closer. Dean looked up at her with awe, and Jo laughed. "You're easy to read, and too easy to figure out," she said coolly, placing her forearms on Dean's desk. "If this is, 'Jo's Advice Corner,'" she began, using air quotes. "Then my advice is get his real name first. Strippers won't tell you much about themselves unless they're telling you a sob story to get more money from you. Maybe even try and get his phone number when he's off hours. But at least get his name first," Jo finished. Dean bit his lip, nodding slowly. “Strippers are difficult, Dean, they aren’t meant to fall in love with clinentel. They’re tricky, they know how to play you. Be careful at least, and don’t blow all your money,” Jo told him. Dean sighed, staring blankly down at the paperwork in front of him.

“How long have you known him for?” Jo asked curiously. Dean paused thinking back over it.

“A month, maybe less. It’s not all private dances, a lot of times it’s just him on stage. You should see the way he dances, it’s amazing,” Dean marveled. “He just, there’s something about him, Jo, he’s different,” Dean murmured almost to himself. Jo sighed, getting up from where she sat.

“Yeah, well, good luck, tell me everything once you end up screwing him,” Jo teased, and Dean shot her a look. 

"Just go start those files for me, and remember that I can always fire you,” Dean threatened, but a smile crept up on his face as Jo laughed.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll keep that in mind,” she replied, opening Dean’s office door, and leaving, shutting it behind her this time. 

Dean immediately let out a long groan, leaning back in his chair. He knew that Jo was right about Cas, he knew that strippers were supposed to be alluring, you were supposed to fall for them in the moment, then return back home to your wife or husband whom you truly love, then proceed to fall out of love with said stripper. It was a one time deal, it wasn’t made to be, and it wasn’t for forever. Dean’s problem? He wanted it to be forever, and he wanted to know Cas, he wanted him. 

Doubt was always a nasty little thing, however, and doubt was the very thing that gnawed at the back of his brain, that disrupted his thoughts. Was he really doing this, thinking it could even possibly work out? Did he really have feelings for Castiel or was it just in the way he moved? Dean wasn’t even sure if he knew the answer for himself. So, he did what he always did, and buried himself in the dismal sales of the week, thinking dismal thoughts to match the numbers.

\---

That night, Dean returned to the club as he did every other week or so, entering the doors, familiar dim lighting and the smell of alcohol greeting him. He wandered for a bit, simply watching other dancers who winked or nodded at him. He tried to be discreet when looking for Castiel, as he always did, but Cas secretly did the same thing on nights when Dean showed up. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite regular,” Castiel cooed as Dean turned away from the bar, nearly dropping his drink when Castiel had snuck up behind him. Dean looked him up and down, taking in the sight of his navy blue babydoll with a little silken sash tied around it in a bow. Dean simply stared for a moment before opening his mouth.

“Don’t you look nice tonight?” Dean murmured, eyes still roaming Castiel’s body. Castiel laughed that laugh that Dean always relished in, and grinned smugly up at Dean.

“Well, you wanna just stand here, or do you want me to grind against your lap until you come in your pants?” Castiel teased, and Dean blushed.

“That was a one time thing,” Dean grumbled, and Castiel smoothed a hand down Dean’s arm.

“Yeah, but it was kinda funny,” Castiel replied, biting back a giggle. Dean rolled his eyes, but pulled out a hundred, handing it to Castiel. “Private room?” Cas asked simply, and Dean nodded. Castiel grinned before pulling Dean with him into the back of the club, and into an empty private room.

Dean sat down on the couch with a sigh, and Castiel couldn’t help but ask, “Long day?” Dean nodded, his heart fluttering at the fact that Castiel was actually talking as though they were having a normal conversation. 

But then, Castiel reminded himself that though Dean was a regular, he wasn’t his best friend, he wasn’t his boyfriend, he was simply a high paying customer. He turned on some music, slow, as always, and turned to him with a smug smile on his face. “Well, maybe I can help you relax,” he began as he walked towards Dean, who held out a fifty. Castiel took it, and began his regular regimine.

Castiel was a natural born dancer, and pretty much skilled at anything. Castiel still remembers the day his college roommate, Bela, told him what she did to stay afloat money wise. Castiel was enraptured with it, and he had to admit that when he danced he still thought of the hilarity and all the mess ups he had made whilst trying to learn how to look graceful on a pole.

As Castiel danced for Dean, his thoughts wandered as they nearly always did when he danced. Skeevy old men were classics in his line of business, but Dean Smith was different. Though he was older, he was never rude, never wore a superior look as though he was better than Castiel. Castiel noticed as the weeks went on that Dean was always looking at him in awe as though he were the only dancer in the whole club.

Castiel dipped to the ground, rising back up slowly, watching Dean whose eyes roamed his body. Castiel realized that when he danced for Dean he really danced. It wasn't fake, it wasn't just dancing, it felt like more.

It took Castiel a moment to realize that they had gone a song over from what Dean paid, so he slowed, walking towards Dean with a coy little smile that he knew would get Dean. "Hope you got another fifty in there because we went a song over," Castiel told Dean as he slid onto his lap, facing Dean. Dean didn't hesitate to fumble in his pocket for a fifty, and slip it into Castiel's panties. Cas smiled down at him, his hands slipping under Dean's suit jacket, but not pushing it off. He glanced down then back up to Dean with big, innocent looking eyes. “How badly do you wanna relax tonight?” he whispered, and Dean chewed on his lip before he pulled out another fifty.

“Very badly,” Dean responded quietly, and Castiel took the bill with a smile.

“Good,” he responded before rising from Dean’s lap. He sighed softly as he sat back down, this time with his back pressed against Dean’s chest. He bit his lip when he felt Dean's hardening cock against him once he rolled his ass backwards against Dean, eliciting a soft noise that Dean tried and failed to hold back. Castiel slid his hands down the tops of his own thighs before he moved his hands to the sides of Dean’s thighs, running the length of them before dragging his fingertips slowly back up, Dean shivering in response.

Castiel made sure to move his body in the ways that he knew Dean liked. Though he had known Dean for nearly a month, he didn’t really know him. As Castiel ground down into Dean, moved his hands where he could, tried to find pleasure for Dean because pleasure meant more tips, he realized that he would never know Dean in a way other than his money and his appearance. That was it.

Castiel tried to shake himself out of the pesky and distracting thoughts, putting his whole body into it, rolling into Dean hard, knowing that the song was about to finish, and by the feel of Dean’s dick through his slacks and the choked noises he was making, it was quite possible that he would too.

Sure enough, the song ended, and Dean could feel his orgasm cresting right as Castiel pulled away. Dean made what had to be the most pitiful noise as Castiel turned to look at him. Castiel usually didn’t finish guys off purposefully, let alone for free, but with Dean, he figured he could give him a break.

Castiel let out a sigh as he straddled Dean, who looked slightly confused, and brought his hand down to Dean’s crotch. “What are you- oh, ohh, fuck,” Dean cursed under his breath as Castiel palmed at his erection, and, fuck, were his hands not skilled even through the two layers of material separating skin from skin. Dean bit his lip harshly, bucking up into Castiel’s touch until he was tensing, coming with a groan as the arousal inside of him peaked before he was slumping back in the seat of the couch. 

Castiel slid smoothly off of him with a small smile on his face, watching Dean sit up and cringe a little. Dean, who was breathing a bit heavy at this point, reached into his pocket, pulling out a hundred. Castiel never complained, of course, when Dean tipped so highly, but he always felt a little sheepish, as though he didn’t deserve it. He took the tip, and looked down at a kind looking Dean.

“Angel, not that I’m complaining, but you didn’t have to do that,” Dean told Castiel, who smiled back at Dean.

“I know,” he responded, turning to walk away. Then, as Dean watched Castiel walk away, he realized it was his one good chance to figure out what his name was.

“Wait,” Dean breathed out. Castiel turned to face him, and Dean became shy all of the sudden as he looked down. “What’s your name?” he asked quietly. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “Your real name. I know it’s not, ‘Angel,’” he told Castiel, who debated his options. Dean didn’t seem like a creep, he did stare maybe a little too much, and did seem to have a thing for Cas. But, he was also kind, and he was polite, and Castiel figured there was no harm in giving just his first name to a guy he felt, in his heart, was good.

“Castiel. My name is Castiel,” Cas admitted quietly, and almost shyly. Dean smiled at the sound of it.

“I like it,” he replied softly. Castiel blushed, looking over at Dean.

“Thank you, Dean.” And with that, he was gone, and Dean was left in slight wonderment, repeating the name back to himself in his head.

\---

Castiel was on a later shift that night so he knew that when he got back to his apartment that he shared with Charlie that she would likely be sleeping. So, as he left the club wearing his regular street clothes, he thought of what a shame it was to have Charlie asleep when he was in need of her advice.

Ever since high school, Charlie always gave Castiel great advice, and she almost always knew what to recommend in a situation like Castiel was in. But with the lack of support due to the nightly hours, Castiel decided that he would make his own decisions, and give his own advice. To himself.

Castiel had to admit that he did think about Dean more often than he should have. But he also had to admit that he had done that with other clients in the past too. See, Castiel wanted a perspective view of things, and he liked to look at them of the perspective of attractive people, kind people, people that he liked a lot in general, and people that he _really liked._

There were always clients that tipped well, there were always clients that were handsome, and there were always the wonderful clients that were polite. Bottom line: some clients Castiel liked better than others, it was normal. But Dean Smith was a different situation entirely.

Cas had crushed on clients before, it was an easy thing to slip into; but he always pulled himself back. Castiel never failed to claim the, ‘They are just a client,’ mantra as his own because there were definitely some occasions where he needed it. Dean Smith seemed yet to be the biggest one yet, however.

Castiel turned the street corner as he took in the smell of the Summer air, letting his thoughts delve a bit deeper as he took a deep breath.

Castiel could still remember what some other strippers had warned Cas about. Including Dean Smith. Some of them said he was a creep, others said he was kind, others said he was awful at tipping, etc., etc.. But Castiel slowly put together his own judgement of Dean once he saw him. And that judgement grew and grew into the snowball of affection it was towards him.

Castiel couldn’t deny the original attraction there was when he first met Dean. Dean was older but that didn't make him any less handsome. The lighting was almost always dim, so Castiel never got to see too many details of him, to Castiel’s great displeasure. But still he saw those green eyes, and that smile of his that was so contagious.

It was like one of those moments when you see someone you’ve never met and you say, ‘There they are, I’ve been waiting for someone like them.’ That was how it was, and Castiel couldn’t quite explain the feeling of it, but it was there, and it was real. But, Castiel wasn’t sure he wanted it to be real. Dean was older, he was probably married for all Castiel knew. So why was this feeling lurking around, so desperately clinging to him as though Cas was air and it needed him to breathe? 

Castiel couldn’t explain it, but as he finally reached his apartment, unlocking the door, he began the mantra, the down talk, the, ‘Cas, you’re a stripper, clients don’t want you for love,’ one that had Castiel even more sad than when he had left the club.

And, once Castiel had put away his things, and slipped into bed, the memory played over again in his head of him telling Dean his name, of the look on Dean’s face that gave Castiel hope. Hope for… hope for nothing. Because there was nothing to hope for. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope that you liked it, and thank you so so much for reading and commenting, I can't express how much I appreciate your kindness!! :D


	4. Was It Ever Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes a leap of faith, and Castiel answers his prayers... but not in the way Dean had prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four arrives!! And I hope you like it hehe :3 (SIDE NOTE: Okay. I'm posting early again because little fiasco: I thought you could set an entry date in the future because tumblr lets you do that so I was all, "Alright, let's do this," and and now I'm too lazy to delete all this and go back later on so long story short: I'm kind of an idiot and I'm lazy but it works out for you guys because another early post. Bam. I'm done.)

Though the numbers were still low, Dean’s spirits were just the slightest bit higher when he went to work the next day. 

Jo came into his office, as usual, handing him a few papers, but lingering with a knowing grin on her face. Dean looked at her and she waggled her eyebrows, gesturing towards the door, and Dean nodded. She smiled wide, and went over to shut the door.

She sat down with a huff of air, looking Dean in the eye. “Any new developments on the mysterious stripper?” she asked, excitement tinting her voice. Dean rolled his eyes, but did so fondly as he leaned forward a this desk.

“Well, I got his name, so that’s good, right?” he asked, and Jo nodded slowly. Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” he asked, and Jo shrugged.

“I didn’t think you’d actually get that far that quickly. A lot of strippers don’t let people know their real names,” Jo explained. “But that’s a good sign,” she reassured with a soft smile. “What’s your plan now?” she asked curiously, and Dean had to think for a moment. What was his plan? Did he even have one?

“I don’t know, maybe ask him for his number, ask him if he wants to go out for dinner?” Dean said, but he said so questioningly, silently asking Jo for her opinion. Jo tilted her head to either side, humming for a moment as she thought it through.

“You can always go that route, but you really have to know that strippers aren’t made to be taken home, they’re there for money, they’re there to put on a show, and some of them are there to do what they love, to dance and bring people pleasure. Everyone is different, and it just depends on who this kinda guy is,” Jo sighed, and Dean groaned.

“Jo, you’re supposed to encourage me, not-”

“Tell you the truth,” Jo cut in with a deadpan voice. Dean sighed, and nodded. What Jo was saying was the truth, Dean just didn’t want to believe it.

“Yeah,” he replied quietly. Jo sighed, looking over at Dean.

“Listen, Dean, just go with your gut on this one. I can’t tell you what to do, and you’ve got to do it yourself whatever you do choose to do. I’m just your assistant and your friend. And your occasional advice giver slash therapist,” she spoke with a sly grin. Dean couldn’t help but grin back before he glanced up at the clock.

“Alright, well, it’s time for you to get back to work, and for me to deal with the wrath of Mr. Adler,” Dean sighed as Jo got up from her chair.

“And with the matter of your stripper,” she quipped back as she headed to the door. Dean huffed a breath of air, shuffling the papers on his desk. 

“Just get back to work,” he responded, and Jo chuckled as she closed the door.

“Sure thing, boss.” The door shut with finality behind her, and Dean let out a long breath of air. What Jo said had been true, and Dean needed to accept that. He thought of Castiel, whom he barely knew, Castiel who probably didn’t care about Dean in the slightest, and Dean began to talk himself down from it, from the whole ordeal of asking Castiel out. 

He reminded himself that he barely knew Castiel, that Castiel could easily be annoying when he was off the clock, he could be rude or impolite, he could even be downright awful in the overall picture of him. But something inside Dean screamed at him, told him that it wasn’t that way, not with Castiel. 

Dean had two sides to choose from, he could forget the whole thing, and move on, remind himself that Castiel was for stressful days, that Castiel was a dancer looking for a living, or an extra buck. Or, he could choose the side that told him that Castiel was good, that he was more than Dean originally thought, that he was meant for Dean to fall in love with.

And then, Dean remembered the first time he had seen Castiel, how he had seen him dance and how each and every time it turned into more, more of a crush, more falling towards something that made Dean’s heart jump, that made him fear for what it held. Love, maybe Dean Smith was starting to love.

So, Dean went with his heart, with his gut, not with his head which told him to shy away from Castiel. And he decided that he would at least try to find it, to find love. To find the real Castiel.

\---

That same day, Castiel went to work at the bakery early in the morning, holding a large cup of black coffee that he downed before he got there. Some days were difficult for Castiel when he worked a late night shift at the club combined with an early morning shift at the bakery.

The Summer air was cool in the dim light of the morning where the sun had barely risen. Castiel always counted on the fresh air, which he took deep breaths of, and his morning coffee to keep him awake as he entered La Dinette, the bakery in which he worked. 

The air already smelled of bread, a smell Castiel never grew tired of. He smiled softly as he headed towards the back room, met with sight of Benny, whom ran the bakery. Benny smiled wide at Castiel, taking out the first batch of bread from the oven. “Cas, you’re here right on time. I’ve got some dough that I could use some help with,” Benny told him, placing the bread on the cooling rack. Castiel smiled back and nodded, putting his bag away and grabbing an apron.

After washing his hands thoroughly, Castiel turned to the counter where multiple globs of dough sat. He immediately went to work kneading them, partially taking out his frustrations with himself, and with Dean Smith, who was haunting his dreams. 

He had dreamed the previous night of Dean and him, simply sitting together and talking. He awoke thinking of Dean and his smile, and the whole walk to the bakery all he could think of was what Dean’s life was really like. Castiel knew that though him and Dean had known each other for a month, though Castiel had spoken words to him, and though they had spent some private time together, they were still strangers. Dean knew Castiel’s name, and Castiel knew Dean’s name. That was it. Sure there were strange details like which strippers had worked for Dean, how long he had been coming to the club for, but it was all trivial. It meant nothing.

“Cas, Cas,” Benny stated, speaking louder the next time. Castiel pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked over at Benny. “You knead that dough any more and it’s gonna be a puddle,” Benny told him, and Castiel looked down at the dough he had almost ruined.

“Sorry, Benny,” Castiel said sheepishly, moving onto the next piece. 

“Distracted?” Benny asked simply as he moved to grab some batter for cakes. Castiel nodded with a sigh, and Benny continued mixing the batter, but kept his eye on Castiel. “What’s on your mind, brother?” he inquired calmly. Castiel focused on the dough this time, but let his thoughts wander slightly. No one at the bakery knew what Castiel did at night, and though he did confide a lot in Benny, he wasn’t about to spill his biggest secret yet. But he could twist it a bit, and divulge certain details.

“Benny, how do you know if something is spiralling into more than just a crush?” Castiel asked shyly. The question sounded dumb in his head, but he didn’t know exactly how to word his feelings for Dean.

Benny paused, grinning a little bit. “Never been in love before, have you?” Benny questioned, and Castiel shook his head. Benny paused, putting down the batter he was mixing and chewing on his lip, picking his words carefully. “Well, you know when you start to think about them all the time. You start feeling your heart drop in your chest when you see ‘em. You get all light headed, you feel like you’re on cloud nine when you’re touching them,” he explained, and Castiel nodded. Half of those things were true. And it terrified Castiel.

“Does that answer your question?” Benny asked, and Castiel nodded a bit more.

“Thanks, Benny,” Castiel replied softly as he went back to kneading the dough. Benny went to open his mouth again, but stopped, turning away, and leaving Castiel to think. Castiel thought, he thought long and hard, and he felt like he was taking lungfuls of lead when he decided that, no, no matter what, he would keep himself from falling in love. 

Castiel didn’t want to fall in love, he had seen it happen a million times before. Love meant heartbreak in his eyes, and he was downright scared, though he would never admit it. He was still young, he was a few years out of college, he wasn’t ready for love, he wasn’t ready for heartbreak. let alone heartbreak from a client. A client. Dean was just a client, and clients meant money, not love.

\---

Dean walked into the club, his hands sweating, chewing on his lip. It had been a little less than a week from when Dean last saw Castiel, and Dean had it all planned out. Well, actually, no, he didn’t, he was completely winging it. One thing he did know, however, was that he needed Crowley, and he needed to know what time Castiel got off.

After asking a few guards and sweet talking a few of his past favorite strippers, Dean finally found Crowley in his office, which was like a private room, but bigger, and with what he liked to call a, ‘throne,’ and a desk, along with some other small adornments.

Crowley barely looked up when Dean walked in, but simply sighed instead. “You better make this quick, and you better not be wasting my time,” Crowley told Dean. So, Dean got straight to the point.

“I need to know what time Castiel gets off,” Dean said calmly. Crowley grew a grin of amusement, then shifted in his seat, looking down at Dean.

“Ah, ah, ah, but, see, the rules are clear; clients aren’t allowed to know when one of our dancers gets off their shift,” Crowley told Dean. Dean stared back at Crowley, debating his options. “But, we can make a deal,” Crowley proposed, and Dean held back a groan. Whenever Crowley made a deal it nearly always ended up with Dean getting screwed.

“What’s the deal?” Dean asked simply, and Crowley grinned that mischievous grin that he always wore when something was brewing in his mind.

“I’ve got a temporary opening in Sales. If you fill the job for a week, I’ll let you know when little Cassie gets off the stage,” Crowley finished, and Dean bit the inside of his cheek.

“I’ll do it for three days, that’s it.” Crowley took on a bitter look, but knew that Dean was big money, and he had to step carefully around him.

“He gets off at eleven tonight and Friday,” Crowley sighed, and Dean’s heart beat a little faster. “And I expect you here at nine A.M. on Friday through Sunday,” Crowley called as Dean left his office. Dean smiled, but not at the fact that he'd be working for Crowley, but for the fact that he had his opening, and he could take it.

\---

Castiel walked out of the club as he always did on nights when he worked, this one an earlier shift. He was just about to let out a breath of air, finally glad to have gotten off of his shift when he heard the wonderful voice of none other than Dean Smith in his ear.

“Castiel,” he said simply, and Castiel turned to find him with a nervous smile on his face. Castiel gave him a confused look, but Dean fixed it with what he said next. “I, um, well, for a long time I’ve been wondering,” he began, then breathed out the words so quickly Castiel nearly missed them. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

Castiel froze. Shit. All he could think of was Dean, Dean was what he wanted, but was it really a smart decision to date him? Castiel was his stripper, nothing more or less. And the mantra came back into Castiel’s head, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe when, almost like he was programmed to say, “Dean, I’m sorry, but I don’t date clients,” he managed to say. Castiel’s heart fell along with Dean’s face, and the two stood together in silence. 

Once Castiel couldn’t stand it anymore, he whispered, “I’m sorry,” before turning to walk away.

It was hard to tell whose heart hurt worse when they parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the angst, the angst... don't worry, my heart broke too when writing this chapter... Anyways, find me [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) on my tumblr if you'd like to follow, talk, or befriend me, all are welcome!! And again, I hope you liked reading this chapter, and feedback is always welcome :D


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Castiel's answer to Dean hits each man, both in different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I'm sorry that I'm a day late, I totally forgot yesterday, and I also have to apologize for not answering your lovely and kind comments, I've been dealing with so much lately that I'm just a little discombobulated :(

Castiel didn’t understand why it hurt so much. He walked home, and each step was like dragging his feet through mud. He wasn’t sure why he weighed heavy now because there was never love in the first place, right? Dean was a crush, a harmless crush and nothing more. He was a stranger. 

But there was always something about Dean, there was always a pull that felt like the magnets kids play with. But now there was a magnet missing, and now Castiel felt as though he was alone. And then, the thought hit him, the thought that he may never see Dean again, that Dean would never want to see Cas because Castiel probably just broke his heart. 

But maybe he didn’t. Maybe Dean never really wanted Castiel, he wanted sex with Castiel. But Castiel couldn’t help but dismiss the thought because the look on Dean’s face was sincere when it fell, when the words of rejection graced the air.

When Castiel entered his and Charlie’s apartment, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to smash everything until he felt better, or cry until he felt better. 

“Hey, Cas, are you okay?” Charlie asked from where she sat on the computer.

“What does heartbreak feel like?” Castiel asked immediately, and Charlie got up from where she sat at the table, slowly approaching Castiel, who looked sad and tired, more so than he had been in a while.

“Well, it feels like your heart weighs a hundred pounds and you have a lump in your throat. It’s terrible,” she told him. And then, it hit her. “Cas, please don’t tell me someone broke your heart,” she said in a soft voice. And Castiel shook his head.

“I broke my own heart,” he uttered quietly, examining the events that had happened.

“Alright, sit down, and tell me what happened,” Charlie stated, leading Castiel to the table. Castiel plopped down with a sigh, and dropped his head into his hands.

“I have this regular, and I, I kinda have a crush on him but it’s more than a crush. We’re strangers, but still, I just feel this attraction, and, I know it sounds stupid but it’s real,” he said almost to himself. Charlie didn’t push for more, only sat and listened.

“I don’t date, and have never dated a client, even one that I really really like, and it’s never affected me before. But this guy, he’s different, Charlie,” Castiel sighed, rubbing his palms against the backs of his eyelids. "Anyways, he asked me out, and I said no," he finished, and Charlie nodded, pausing before speaking.

"So, if you like him so much, why'd you say no?" Charlie asked cautiously, and Castiel clenched at unclenched his jaw.

"Because I'm scared of falling in love, and I'm scared of heartbreak. But it's too late because that's what's happening right now," Castiel stated plainly. Charlie sighed, biting her lip.

"Cas, it's not too late. If you feel so strongly for him, go back and tell him," Charlie encouraged, and Castiel shook his head. 

"He won't come back to me, it'll be too awkward. And how am I supposed to find him? Social media? His last name is Smith, you can't get any worse than that," Castiel grumbled. Charlie put her hand on Cas' arm and looked him in the eye.

"Cas, I will do whatever it takes to help you, okay? For now, just take some days off and eat some ice cream. Charlie's orders," she told him with raised eyebrows. Castiel couldn't help but smile softly back at her.

"Thanks Charlie."

\---

Dean felt stupid. And that was just about the biggest understatement of the year. But the worst part is that the feeling of stupidity came only after the horrible, horrible feeling of heartbreak. 

Dean let himself dip into the sorrows of it for a moment, but quickly tried to pull himself back out. He was a grown man who fawned over a stripper who just turned him down for a date. And for the strangest reason of reasons it broke his heart. He felt weighed down, like the entire world had just fallen on his shoulders and he was expected to carry it. 

He drove home in utter silence, left with only his thoughts. He was a grown man, he shouldn't have had this sort of reaction to being turned down. But it was there, and it was real.

Once he got to his large apartment, he tossed down his keys and immediately went to the liquor cabinet. Why not drown his sorrows momentarily with a bottle of Whiskey, right? So he took the bottle in his hands, taking one large swig before placing it down on the counter. 

He slipped off his suit jacket, loosened his tie, undid a few buttons. It made the memory of Castiel creep into his brain, so he stopped, turning back towards the bottle of Whiskey. For one night he just wanted to forget, he wanted to feel not on edge.

And he tried not to think about it, he really did, but Cas was just so fucking beautiful and Dean’s life was rarely filled with beautiful things. Wondering why Castiel had said no, Dean went over a few obvious reasons. Castiel probably saw Dean as a creep, Castiel was probably already dating someone else, or Castiel was just not interested. 

But in the back of Dean’s mind, he found it hard to not hold hope when he saw the glances that Castiel stole. Dean always dismissed them as the regular stares that strippers use to get an extra buck or so, but Dean found something behind them. Because there was something behind them, he just wasn’t quite sure what it was.

As Dean slowly eased himself into a somewhat sleepy mood, he sighed, plopping down onto the couch. His feet felt like lead, so he didn’t walk to his bed as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, still wearing his clothes, Whiskey bottle on the coffee table. When sleep did hit him, he dreamed drunken dreams of Castiel.

When he woke up to a loud knocking at the door what felt like minutes later, but had really been hours, his dreams were disrupted. His eyes protested the sun that shone through the large, glass windows, and his head ached along with his mouth that had gone bone dry. 

But the knocking continued, and continued, and Dean groaned, sliding off the couch. “Just a minute,” he called out, and the knocking stopped. A tiny piece of him expected, hoped that it would be Castiel coming back to set things the way Dean believed they were meant to be, but the part of him that wasn’t still partially drunk shot it down.

He nearly stumbled to the door before letting out a long breath of air, and opening it. Who he saw was but an old flame, and about the worst one to reappear. “Lisa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tell me what you guys thought, I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you guys are all well and doing great :)


	6. Old Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old flame is rekindled in Dean's life, causing complications for both Dean and Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So. I know I've been gone for a while, but I'm back now!! I had prewritten this whole entire fic so no worries about it being incomplete!!

Lisa stood in Dean’s doorway with a soft, shy smile. “Surprise,” she spoke quietly, and Dean had to pick his jaw up off of the floor. Lisa looked Dean up and down, frowning a bit. “Dean, are you alright?” she asked, and Dean shook his head.

“No, no, I’m, uh, fine. Lisa, what are you doing here?” he asked curiously and straightforwardly. Lisa looked down, then glanced back up at Dean.

“Well, I, um, I thought maybe we could talk,” she told Dean, who, still dumbstruck, furrowed his eyebrows. “You don’t look too good though, so why don’t I come back later,” she began, but Dean opened the door wider for her.

“No, it’s fine, really, um, come in,” Dean welcomed awkwardly, and Lisa hesitantly entered Dean’s apartment. Lisa wandered a bit, looking things up and down as Dean tried to fix himself up a bit, straightening out his shirt and trying, but failing, to fix his tie. “Um, what did you come here to talk about?” Dean asked from across the room. Lisa sighed, turning around to walk a bit closer to Dean.

“I wanted to talk about what happened,” she said, watching Dean carefully to see if he’d let her talk. Luckily enough, he did, and she took a deep breath. “I know that I walked out on you, and I know I didn’t talk to you for-”

“Two years. Straight,” Dean stated pointedly, and Lisa bit her lip and nodded.

“I want to make things right again, Dean,” she told him, stepping closer. Dean’s head was still pounding and the lights were still a pain, and all he heard was buzzing in his head as he heard Lisa talk. But still, he heard her.

“Dean, the fight we had was important, but looking back, I realized that it wasn’t right of me to push marriage into our relationship. We were younger then, and I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I wanted back then. 

I was going too fast, and wanting marriage at that time in our relationship, less than a year in when things weren’t sailing smoothing to begin with was just, well, it was crazy. And to disrespect you, to not talk to you for so long was beyond rude, and I cannot apologize enough for everything,” she finished, leaving Dean to soak up what she had just said.

The fight they had had was explosive, and though Dean had tried to forget it, he really couldn’t. They had been a few months into their relationship when Lisa had asked Dean about marriage, and Dean had immediately said no, he wanted to wait. But Lisa was stubborn, and the two ended up parting ways for what they had each internally planned on being forever. But apparently, forever wasn’t forever anymore.

Dean sat down on the couch, gesturing for Lisa to do the same. “Lisa, this is something that we finalized, why now?” Dean asked, and Lisa shook her head.

“We never really did finalize it, Dean,” she claimed, and Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “I came here to find closure,” she said, and Dean pursed his lips. “Seeing you, talking this through, it’s what will give me closure,” she declared, sitting up straight. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he looked down, then sighed.

“When you asked about marriage, when you pushed, Lisa, I couldn’t take it. I hope you understand that it wasn’t you,” he began, and then he remembered, and feeling grew warm in the pit of him because Dean believed he had never loved nor been in love, but Lisa was the one person who was closest to it, who wasn’t a one night stand or a stripper or a month or week or whatever deal. She had been months, she had been that feeling of his heart warming and a smile growing on his face.

“Dean, I understand completely. And I want you to know that walking out on you, it was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made,” she told him quietly. Dean looked over at her, really took in her appearance.

She looked the same, kind, brown eyes, tan skin and beautiful brown hair that was always alluring. And then Dean saw that she was glancing down at his lips and Dean was glancing down at hers, and everything was moving in slow motion as Lisa scooted just the slightest bit closer to Dean who was experimentally moving closer, testing the water to see what would happen, and then, their lips met, and Dean regretted and loved every second of it.

Lisa always had amazing lips, they were always soft, always sweet. But they were different this time, they were almost bitter, they weren’t like Dean had remembered them, but still they were there, and who was Dean to deny that?

The kiss stirred a small something inside of Dean, but they were only so much, only memories. Dean pulled away slowly, and Lisa just looked at him with a million different emotions flooding her eyes as she spoke. “Dean, oh, God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Lisa, it’s fine, it’s fine, I, I wanted to.” The words slipped out unwarranted, and Dean wished that he could have reached out into the air and pulled them back, but he couldn’t. So he went with it. 

He was thinking of Cas when he said what he said next. He was thinking of Castiel, Castiel who was comfort, who was the whole reason Dean drank himself into oblivion. And he wanted to move on, to forget, and Lisa was right there, and it was all happening too fast, too slow, it was all just _happening_ and Dean said his second unwarranted sentence of the day.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

~-~One Week Later~-~

"Caaas," Charlie whined, shaking the bed where Castiel lay tangled in his sheets.

"No," Castiel grumbled, and Charlie sighed.

"Cas, you've barely done anything for the past week, this will help. Plus you can meet my girlfriend, and you get free food," Charlie explained. Since Charlie was a graphic designer for Sandover, she had been invited to a small dinner at a fancy restaurant. "If you don't go I have to invite someone else, and you, of all people, need it," she claimed, and Castiel groaned, rolling over to look at her.

Not seeing Dean for a whole week had really taken its toll on Castiel, for Castiel was a very sensitive person. Of course he was strong and brave, but love weakens all of us, even the best ones.

He still worked though, he still danced and stripped and got up at ungodly hours to bake, but it felt like there was something missing. And, God, did he hate himself for that, for everything, especially his own feelings that he couldn't control. He was sure that he'd never forget Dean.

"Last chance," Charlie sang, and Castiel decided, that, fine, he'd go because maybe it would make him feel better, and maybe he could get some place other than the strip club, the bakery, or the grocery store.

"Fine," he mumbled, and Charlie smiled wide.

"Good. It's tomorrow night at seven," she told him, and Castiel looked up at her.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Castiel asked hesitantly, and Charlie nodded, Castiel groaning in response.

"Oh, don't whine. It's like, one of the best food places to go. You'll have fun, promise," she said with a smile before walking away.

"Charlie," Castiel called out, and Charlie turned to find Castiel with a soft smile on his face. "Thanks, you know, for everything," he remarked quietly. Charlie smiled back.

"It's no problem, Cas," she replied before leaving, shutting the door to Castiel's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, I know it was kind of a short one, but nonetheless I hope you guys liked it!!


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets an unexpected guest at the dinner, and the night comes to an abrupt end for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, so sorry for the late posting, I've had a lot going on lately!! Anyways, I'm back to posting, and I hope you enjoy what gets posted!!

The dinner was fancy, and that was the first thing that Castiel saw. Nice, clean carpeting, chandeliers, fancy centerpieces. It was all clean and it all smelt like good food. As Castiel and Charlie walked through the doors, warm, welcoming air beckoning them in, Castiel began to realize that doing this was good for him, and he was beginning to be glad that he came.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Charlie asked, a little awestruck herself as she took in all the sights and smells. Castiel nodded with a small smile on his face.

“It is,” he replied softly. Then, Charlie lit up as she saw a blonde haired girl stand up from a table with a large smile on her face. The girl walked over to where they stood, hugging Charlie and giving her a kiss.

“Oh, I’m so so glad that you got to come too,” Charlie gushed, and Jo smiled.

“Me too, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” she replied before looking over at Castiel. “And I see you brought a guest too,” she spoke, and Castiel smiled at her.

“Oh, Jo, this is Castiel, Cas, this is Jo,” Charlie introduced as the two shook hands.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jo,” Castiel told her, and Jo smiled and gave a nod of her head.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” she responded as she led them to their table.

Their table was nice like all the others, but it was obvious that it was just a little bit more special than the others, that it was made for something important. Castiel wasn’t sure exactly what the point of the meeting would be, all he knew was that Charlie was supposed to bring a guest and Jo had already been taken. 

He also knew that both Jo and Charlie worked for the company Sandover, but they never saw each other since they worked in different departments.

As the three sat down, Cas looked around the table to find that there were many seats, yet none filled. “We got here a little early,” Charlie explained after reading the look on Castiel’s face.

“And my boss always runs a little late,” Jo said, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her water. 

“Yeah, I heard your boss was in a bad mood lately,” Charlie said quietly, and Jo nodded with wide eyes.

“It’s not my business to say, but he’s really upset about something. He’s making all these mistakes that I have to fix, and I mean, I love him to death, we’re practically best friends, but sometimes I just wish that I wouldn’t have to keep re-doing these files, you know?” she sighed, but then she stopped because Charlie shot her a look, eyeing the door. And then, who walked in? Dean fucking Smith.

Castiel’s stomach turned to ice as he saw him. But then, it got even worse as he saw the pretty, brown haired, tanned skinned girl draped across his arm as he walked forwards. And then, Castiel saw it, he saw Dean’s face fall for the second time, and Castiel’s heart was in his throat by now and he could barely breathe as Dean just kept walking closer with this look on his face that Castiel couldn’t quite decipher. 

Everything slowed to a halt, and the next thing Castiel knew was that he was bolting from the table, leaving the restaurant, his breathing heavy, his lungs weighing what felt like a million pounds as he walked down the street, trying to collect his thoughts.

Obviously it was stupid of him to leave the restaurant like that, not only was it disrespectful, but it meant Charlie would be sitting next to an empty seat and then Cas would have to face Charlie later on and explain the whole fucking thing again. 

But all Castiel could see was Dean’s face, all he could see were those haunting green eyes, and the way his face fell, and Castiel felt God awful, he felt sad for a moment before he remembered the girl, and anger swelled up inside of him. 

Castiel was supposed to be Dean’s stripper, not his boyfriend, but still, with the connection he liked to think they had, he wanted to vomit at the thought of a girl being thrown into the mix. Castiel wanted Dean all for himself, he knew it was greedy but his feelings wouldn’t allow different. 

Castiel took in deep breaths of the cooling night air as he tried to calm himself down. Dean was entitled to a wife, to kids, to a significant other. He wasn’t Castiel’s to have, and Castiel couldn’t just get that damn thought through his head because he had fucked things up so so much and, boy, did he regret it.

Castiel kicked himself for letting himself grow so fond of Dean, he hated himself for hating Dean, and he hated Dean. And now he was just a mess with nowhere to go but home, back to his and Charlie’s apartment.

When he got there he nearly tore off his suit, ready to just go to sleep. But sleep wouldn’t come, not when there was so much for Castiel to think about. So instead Castiel just laid there and thought, thought about his own mistakes, he thought about Dean, and he thought about the mysterious girl he walked in with. And then he remembered what Benny had said about love and Castiel decided that he was definitely falling in love with Dean Smith, whether he liked it or not.

\---

Dean was screwed, like, really screwed. He had had this stupid dinner party to go to, he had to invite a guest, and the only person he could invite was Lisa. Lisa, whom, he was not getting along with and one week into their relationship already looked like it was going down the tubes.

But Dean took her anyway, and he was just about to grin and bear it as they walked through the doors of the restaurant when he looked at the table and his gaze settled on the one person who he hadn’t seen for a week, the one person that made his heart drop. Castiel. Castiel was at the dinner.

Not for long, however, because almost as soon as Dean entered and Lisa beamed like this was the most amazing thing, and Dean looked like his puppy had just died, Castiel was out of there like no one’s business.

Everyone looked confused, but then before Dean could open his mouth to make up an excuse for why a man had just bolted once he had entered the room, more people began to show up, and confusion dissolved, and Dean couldn’t tell if he wanted to breath a sigh of relief or not because his heart hurt like hell and he could barely stand it. 

But it wasn’t like he could leave the dinner, he had to make stupid small talk and ask questions and talk a little business and he wasn’t in the mood for that but he had to.

But in between sips of wine and fake laughter, Dean decided that he needed to let Castiel go. It hurt like hell, but he needed to let him be. He at least deserved not to be stalked by some creepy older man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's that chapter, and I hope you liked it!! You can find me [over here](www.ughcas.tumblr.com) on my tumblr!! Have a wonderful day / night loves!!


	8. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel finally manage to find each other, but the outcome of their meeting is unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again I'm late posting. Whoops. But, here you are anyways, I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think!!

Castiel swept the floors behind the empty glass cases of the bakery a few evenings later. He had decided that he would let Dean roll the dice on this one, that if Dean wanted to come back to the strip club, he would, and that was that. Castiel didn’t need to interfere with Dean’s personal life.

It was then that Cas heard the bell ding on the door, and he cursed himself for forgetting to put the closed sign up on the door. “Sorry, we’re closed,” Castiel called out, his back to the door. There was a pause before Castiel heard a very familiar voice speaking his own name.

“Castiel,” Dean breathed out, and Castiel’s blood froze and all he could think of was mother of God not again. But this time there was no running, there was no hiding, there was just him and Dean.

“Well, you found me. What do you want?” Castiel asked, not even looking over his shoulder.

“I, um, I didn’t know you worked here,” Dean told Castiel, his mouth suddenly going dry.

A fleeting piece of hope flitted through Castiel for a moment when he imagined what Dean would say, what Dean would want. But then it fizzled out, because he had to remember that it wasn’t going to work, not if Dean had a wife or kids or anyone. Cas was alone, but Dean obviously wasn’t.

“Well, I do, so what do you want?” Castiel asked, gripping the broom with white knuckles.

“Well, um, you’re closed so I. Nothing, just, nothing.” Dean began to walk away, but realized that it was his only chance to talk to Castiel, and he had to take it. “Why’d you run out when you saw me?” he asked, and Castiel sighed, finally turning around to find that his heart still skipped a beat when he saw Dean.

“Because I was surprised, and I was angry, okay?” he said in an annoyed tone. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and stepped a little closer.

“Angry?” Dean stated. “You were angry?” he asked slowly. Castiel put the broom aside, and crossed his arms.

“Yeah, I was surprised that you have a wife, that you have someone and you still asked me out, and I was angry because of you,” Castiel snapped. Dean stepped even closer wearing an incredulous look.

“She’s not my wife, Cas,” and the two paused at the nickname before Dean kept speaking. “I’ve been dating her for a week,” Dean explained, easing Castiel slightly. “And why the fuck were you angry at me, you’re the one who rejected me,” Dean spat out. 

The two were very aware of the spacing, of the fact that Dean was growing closer and closer to Castiel, but neither of them were aware enough to do something about it.

“I was angry at you because you didn’t come after me, okay? I regretted what I said and I fucking pined for you for like weeks and I didn’t know how to- and you stopped coming to the club, and-” And then, there was no space between them, and Castiel was being shoved up against the wall, and lips were on his and he nearly fainted at the feeling.

Castiel let out a surprised noise into the kiss, feeling Dean’s lips against his own. They were soft and sweet and were everything that he had imagined, yet still more. Castiel’s hands were used to touching Dean, but this was different. This wasn’t stripping, this wasn’t waiting for a tip, this was just him and Dean. This was normal. And thank God that they were in the one spot in the bakery that wasn’t seen from the windows.

His hands smoothed up Dean’s chest, grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket, and pulling him closer. Castiel could feel the warmth coming from him, he could feel his own heart beating like a drum in his chest, he could feel his blood pumping fast as he felt stubble brush his face.

The kiss wasn’t gentle, but still it was chaste before the two pulled away, and Castiel looked up at Dean with wide eyes. Dean’s hands were still wrapped carefully around Castiel's waist as he looked down at Castiel. "Sorry, I, um, shouldn't have," he began, but Castiel grinned softly.

"Just shut up and kiss me," he murmured, dragging Dean in for another kiss.

Dean felt his heart flutter as Castiel brought him back in, as their lips met again. Castiel's lips made his heart warm, they made him yearn for more. And luckily he got it as Castiel parted his lips and deepened the kiss with a little sigh. Dean let out a soft noise in response, tasting sugar and cinnamon and likely whatever Castiel had baked last. It was all so new, so beautiful, and Dean could barely get enough because this was what he had been wanting for what felt like forever.

The kiss began to grow more heated as both men felt the desire they had been nursing blossom inside them, and their lips moved furiously until they had to pull away again, breathless this time.

Castiel stared up at Dean with eyes that were beginning to fill with lust, and Dean held back a groan, biting his lip. "Well, what now?" Castiel panted, and Dean leaned forward, mouthing over his jaw. 

“Well, since we’re here and you seem to be enjoying this, correct me if I’m wrong, then I think you should get some attention. After all, for the past month you’ve been the one giving me all the attention,” Dean whispered, and Castiel let out a shaky breath.

“Please, yes,” he breathed out because Dean was right, Castiel was always the one giving attention, not getting it. Not that he was complaining, he always loved giving others pleasure, but sometimes, it got old.

Dean slipped off his suit jacket, letting it fall to the floor before rolling up his sleeves, all the while peppering and sucking little kisses to Castiel’s neck. He reached a hand down, slipping it between the two, and palming over Castiel’s already half hard cock. Castiel moaned softly at the feeling, bucking his hips up into it. Dean grinned, and pressed his palm down only harder as he felt Castiel’s dick grow harder. 

Dean slowly undid the zipper of Castiel’s jeans, and Castiel sucked in a breath of air once he felt a deft hand slip past the vee of his jeans and tease at the lace of his panties. Dean’s hand paused, but quickly resumed as he asked, “You wear these when you’re not stripping too?” Castiel blushed.

“Sometimes, yeah,” he answered quietly. Dean just groaned, placing another kiss to Castiel’s jaw. “God, that’s hot,” he murmured, and Castiel grinned a bit before fingers were slipping past the edge of them, and Dean was pulling Castiel’s cock out, and groaning at the mere sight of it.

He slid fluidly to the floor so that he was on his knees, and gave Castiel’s dick one firm stroke. Castiel let out a pleased sigh, and Dean smiled softly at the noise. But then he got straight to business, and, with no warning, licked a broad stripe on the underside of Castiel’s cock. Castiel let out a shaky breath at the feeling of it, glancing down at Dean, who was gripping the base of Cas’ cock in his hand, soon slipping his mouth onto the head of it.

“Fuck,” Castiel mumbled when he felt Dean’s tongue swirl circles and tease the slit, dipping in it slowly before suckling harhsly. Castiel let out a moan that was a little louder as Dean slipped further on, and did the most wonderful things with his tongue, Castiel swore, hands reaching out to grip his hair. Then, he smirked a little, remembering how Dean reacted when Castiel ran his hands through his hair at the strip club, and sure enough he had the same reaction, letting out a moan, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Ah, _Dean_ ,” Castiel panted as Dean slipped even further onto his dick, his nose nearly touching Cas’ tummy. Castiel let out a moan as Dean’s tongue continued to do the most amazing things, his head bobbing as his hands slid up Castiel’s shirt, smoothing over his skin. Castiel’s hands gripped Dean’s hair even harder, and Dean moaned even louder, and Castiel was pushed only closer to the edge of his orgasm. 

Castiel was breathing heavy, head lolled back against the wall as Dean’s thumbs drew little circles over his skin, as his mouth that was just wet and hot and fucking perfect worked over him. And soon enough he felt his pleasure cresting and he let out a low moan. “Dean, fuck, I’m,” he started, but Dean knew exactly what he meant and gave a loud hum, pushing Castiel over the edge as he came down Dean’s throat with another moan, desperately trying to keep his hips from stuttering forwards into Dean’s mouth.

Dean swallowed him all down, ignoring his own throbbing erection for the moment before sitting back on his heels, looking up at Castiel, who was still breathing heavy, cheeks tinted pink. His eyes met Dean’s and he grinned. “Fuck, that was good,” Castiel breathed out, and Dean laughed.

“Good, I’m glad,” he responded quietly. Then, in the dim lighting of the bakery, Castiel caught sight of Dean’s erection, and Castiel grinned, zipping his jeans back up before sinking to the floor.

“You want some help with that?” Castiel asked, and his tone automatically turned sultry. Shivers ran up Dean’s spine at the voice that was so familiar to him when it came to the strip club.

But then, he remembered that Castiel wasn’t his stripper right now, he was just another guy. Whom he just gave a blowjob to. “Cas, you don’t have to…” but he trailed off because Castiel was giving him his famous doe eyes, and Dean could feel his dick begging for a release, and he simply moaned softly, hands clenching where they sat on his thighs. Castiel caught the motion and grinned wider.

“Is that a yes?” Castiel asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Dean replied, his voice cracking when he replied. Castiel scooted closer, coaxing him to sit up against the wall.

Castiel immediately went for his lips, but kissed him gingerly, yet still eagerly. Dean did the same as their tongues intermingled, and Castiel sat back on his heels between Dean’s spread legs.

The kiss continued, slow and almost curious this time as Castiel trailed two fingers down Dean’s chest all the way to his belt where they rested for a moment. Castiel pulled away from the kiss for a moment, his breathing slowly calming as he unbuckled Dean's belt. His fingers were quite skilled from all the baking and the custom designs that he would have to make for customers, so he smirked a little in anticipation to see just how Dean would react.

Slipping his hand past Dean's boxers, Castiel pulled out his dick, and scooted a little closer to Dean, watching his ministrations closely. He watched the way his eyebrows threaded together ever so slightly, the way his breath hitched, the way his tongue peeked out to lick his lips. Castiel smiled softly before he took his hand away momentarily, licking his palm, then settling it back onto Dean's dick. 

Castiel started teasingly and slowly, tip to base, nice and slow with the occasional flick of his thumb over the head. But then, after listening to Dean's moan, he realized that he wanted to hear a lot more of those sweet moans coming from his lips. So, he sped up, creating a rhythm that was driving Dean insane.

Dean could feel Castiel's fingers wrapped around him, the way they squeezed gently when they got to the base of his dick, the way he swirled his thumb around the head of it, gathered the beads of precome and simply smoothed them down Dean's cock. And the whole time he was so calm about it, eyes flickering up to Dean every once in awhile. 

Then, once Cas brought his other hand down, and smoothed it over the inside of Dean's thigh, looking at him suggestively, and Dean couldn't help but groan. "Christ, Cas," Dean murmured as Castiel's hand sped up even more, and his fingers did things that Dean couldn't dream of. Dean planted his hands firmly on the floor, his hips aching to thrust up into Castiel's hand. He let his hips buck up once, earning an encouraging stroke from Cas, and a squeeze of his thigh. 

Dean sighed as he kept fucking up into Castiel's hand, biting his lip to hold back the pitiful noises he'd likely be making. He could feel himself so so close, his orgasm right there. He needed just one thing to push him over the edge, and Castiel gave him that.

"Come, come for me, Dean, c'mon, I know you can," Castiel cooed, and Dean let out a groan, his muscles clenching as he came all over his suit without even a care. 

He relaxed slowly, breathing slowing as he blinked over at Castiel with a smile. "God, you're hands are amazing," Dean declared, and Castiel chuckled, rising to grab a napkin for Dean. 

"Thank you," he remarked, crouching down to hand Dean a few napkins. Castiel sighed, plopping down in front of Dean. "Well, after all that, we're still kinda strangers in a way," Castiel spoke quietly, and the realization really hit Dean that he didn't know too much about Cas and visa versa. "And you have Lisa," Castiel said bitterly. Dean huffed a breath of laughter, shaking his head.

"Not for long. I was gonna break up with her anyways," Dean told Castiel truthfully. 

Castiel hated to admit it, but the thought of Dean being single made him giddy because maybe then he had a chance. A chance that he took.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Castiel asked almost a little too eagerly, and Dean paused. But then he grinned widely, and looked up at Castiel.

"I'd be glad to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's that, and we've one last chapter to go!! I hope you like it so far, and I hope you'll like the last chapter :D And, as always you can find me over [here](www.ughcas.tumblr.com) on my tumblr :)


	9. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets Castiel a little gift as their relationship warms up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it!! The final chapter!! I hope you guys all enjoy!!

Dean opened the door to his apartment, Castiel trailing closely behind him before he shut it quickly, picking Castiel up and into his arms. Castiel smiled wide, his thighs wrapped tight around Dean. “You were perfect today, babe, absolutely perfect,” Dean said as he carried Castiel to the bed. Castiel chuckled as Dean placed him delicately on the bed.

“You always say that, Dean,” Castiel told him as Dean kicked off his shoes and socks before crawling into bed with Cas. Dean grinned, cupping Castiel’s face in one hand and giving him a sweet kiss.

“Yeah, but I always mean it,” he responded quietly, looking Castiel in the eye. Castiel smiled back, then kissed him once more, this time lingering, smiling as Dean parted his lips, welcoming Castiel in. Castiel let the kiss go where it wanted, slow and soft. Dean pulled away only slightly to murmur against Castiel’s lips. “I got you a present,” he said simply, and Castiel smiled.

“Can I see it?” he asked eagerly, and Dean chuckled a bit, but nodded.

Dean got up from where he sat, wandering over to his dresser, opening a drawer, and pulling out a white box with a lavender ribbon wrapped around it. Castiel watched him place it on the bed, standing and looking down at Castiel with a little smile. “Go ahead,” Dean said with a nod, and Castiel looked at him with a little glint in his eye before doing as told. 

He took the box in his lap, undoing the sash with ease before pulling the top of the box off. Tissue paper was nestled around something that Castiel couldn’t see quite yet. He pulled a bit of the perfectly placed tissue paper off and gasped softly at the sight in front of him.

He pulled out a sheer, light lavender baby doll with a small little bow on the front, and lace adornments on top. Matching panties came with it, of course, with two little bows on each side right where Castiel’s hips would be along with intricate lace to match the babydoll.

Castiel looked up at Dean with a wide smile on his face, awe tinting it. “Dean, it’s beautiful,” Castiel gushed, and Dean smiled back at him. “Thank you,” Castiel breathed out as he looked down at it once more before his gaze snapped back up to Dean. “Can I put it on?” he asked eagerly.

“By all means,” Dean said happily, and Castiel grabbed the two garments, hurrying to the bathroom, but not before giving Dean a kiss.

In the bathroom, Castiel stripped himself of his jeans and his boxers, throwing off his shirt too. He happily took the panties and slipped them on, looking in the mirror, turning to get a good look at himself. He took the soft babydoll in his hands next, being careful with it as it slipped over his head. When he had everything neatened and tugged down to where it looked just right, Castiel opened the bathroom door, entering Dean’s bedroom with almost a shy smile on his face. 

Dean caught sight of him, and stood from where he was sitting on the the bed, his jacket already discarded, his sleeves rolled up. Castiel bit his lip, doing a little twirl for Dean who was awestruck at just how gorgeous Castiel looked. “Do you like it?” Castiel asked quietly.

“Fuck, Cas, you look beautiful,” Dean breathed out, and Castiel padded over to him, standing coyly a few feet away. He had a sneaky glimmer in his eye as he toyed with the edges of his babydoll.

“Thank you, Dean,” he responded with a little smile. Dean stepped closer, brushing a thumb over Castiel's cheek.

"You deserve it, Cas," Dean murmured, and Castiel slid his hands up to the back of Dean's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"You're good to me, Dean. I appreciate it," Castiel replied softly before bringing his lips to Dean's.

One thing Dean never tired of was the feeling of Castiel's lips. They were always soft and sweet, they always tasted like sugar or honey. And he mouth was even better, even sweeter when he parted his lips just for Dean.

Castiel made a soft noise into the kiss as he felt Dean's arms wrap around his waist. Dean was almost never the one touching Cas, at least not until they started dating, and Dean let go of Lisa. Now that he was the one touching Cas, it always made Castiel's heart beat faster, the feeling of warm, gentle yet firm hands on him made him only lust for more.

Castiel could already feel himself growing hard, warmth growing in the pit of his belly. He rocked his hips forward into Dean, and Dean grinned softly into the kiss. Dean pulled away to nuzzle into Castiel’s neck, pressing gentle kisses, then licking and sucking over just the right pulse points so that Castiel was rocking his hips into Dean harder, his eyes fluttering shut.

“This would work easier if we were on the bed,” Dean murmured, and Castiel immediately pulled away to crawl on the bed with an inviting grin. Dean chuckled, climbing up on the bed, Castiel immediately pulling him in for another kiss, the two toppling together in a tangle of limbs.

Castiel ended up sitting in Dean’s lap, where he took off Dean’s tie slowly as they continued their previous kiss. The tie thrown to the side, Castiel moved onto Dean’s shirt buttons, quickly undoing them all with skilled fingertips. Dean pulled Castiel even closer, hands placed firmly on Castiel’s back as Castiel started to breathe heavily, his hand fumbling with the belt and zipper of Dean’s slacks. 

Once Dean was just in his boxers, and Castiel was still wearing his babydoll and panties, Dean switched the position, laying Castiel on his back, and hovering over him with a little grin. Castiel bit his lip as he felt one finger slowly pull up the soft material of his babydoll, then glanced down as Dean pushed it all the way up, and watched Castiel with rapture before he brushed his thumb over one sensitive nipple. Castiel immediately let out a little gasp, one that Dean was determined to hear more of. 

Dean pinched each one, and Castiel took in a shaky breath. Dean tweaked and pinched, and Castiel squirmed underneath him, moaning loudly. Dean let up for a minute, and Castiel took a deep breath, but not before he felt Dean’s hot, wet mouth over one. “D- Dean, fuck,” Castiel breathed out, his hips bucking up into Dean’s. Dean let out a pleased moan, and the vibrations were nothing but pure pleasure to Castiel.

Dean took his time making Castiel fall apart, since it was one of his favorite sights. Sure enough, once he had pulled away, Castiel was flushed pink, his hair sticking out in all different directions, his breathing harsh. Dean felt himself only harden even more as he let out a soft moan. "Fuck, babe, so fucking gorgeous," Dean commented as he leaned down to kiss and nip at Castiel's stomach. 

Castiel brought his hands down, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair, earning a shudder and a soft noise of pleasure from Dean. Castiel could feel the heat and warmth of Dean’s body travel lower until he was sitting in between Castiel’s legs. Castiel could feel his heartbeat quicken at what would likely come next.

But Dean wasn’t in a straightforward mood tonight, he didn’t want to get right to it, he wanted to take his time. So he gave sweet, little kisses to the inner part of Castiel’s thighs, sucking the occasional bruise that he could tell was driving Castiel crazy.

Castiel wanted to complain, but he couldn’t find it in in him when Dean’s hot breath was sending tingles up his spine, and Dean’s teeth and lips and tongue were all creating a maddening, teasingly wonderful feeling that Castiel simply couldn’t get enough of. He let himself relax into the sensations as he let out a shaky breath, becoming pliant in Dean’s hands.

Dean smoothed his hands over the outside of Castiel’s thighs, and Castiel subconsciously spread them wider, seemingly an invitation for Dean, who finally let up, moving his mouth to Castiel’s panties, and mouthing hotly over he leaking cock that was strained against the fabric.

Castiel felt with warmth, the breath of Dean on him and it was all he could do to not grind his hips up into Dean’s face. He let out a long, low moan as he threw his head back into the pillows. Dean kept at it, coaxing those beautiful moans and groans out of Castiel until Castiel was panting breathy, ‘Dean, please,’’s that were eventually enough to make Dean move his mouth upwards, taking the edge of Castiel’s panties between his teeth, pulling them down slowly.

Castiel lifted his hips up, letting Dean tug the paties off, and throw them to the side. Castiel soon did the same with the babydoll that was serving no purpose bunched around his shoulders. Dean did the same with his boxers, finally having enough with the constricting material, and shoving it down, throwing them aside. Once they were both completely naked, Dean gave Castiel’s cock small little kitten licks. Castiel groaned, chewing on his lip as he felt one of Dean’s hands come down, wrapping itself around him and stroking slowly.

Dean teasingly took the head of Castiel’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently as Castiel gripped at the sheets, mouth open as he panted. Dean glanced up at him, making eye contact as he made a particularly perfect move of his tongue that made Castiel’s toes curl. “Fuck, Dean,” he gasped, and Dean let out a hum of appreciation that only made it more pleasurable for Cas, who was in shambles by now.

Dean ran his hands over Castiel’s skin, never able to get enough of it, never able to get enough of him. He slipped off of Castiel’s cock, and Castiel sighed, collecting his breath as Dean moved back up his body, kissing and biting his hip bones, sliding his hands over Castiel’s sides, sucking bruises all over.

When Dean finally reached Castiel’s face, he gave him one long kiss, pulling away to look Castiel in the eye. “You ready?” Dean whispered as he kissed down Castiel’s jaw line.

“Beyond ready,” Castiel replied with a little smile, and Dean chuckled into Castiel’s skin before giving him one last kiss, then pulling away to grab lube and a condom. 

Dean once again settled between Castiel’s spread legs, pouring a bit of lube onto one finger before pressing it to Castiel’s entrance. Castiel shivered at the coolness of it, but Dean soothed him, smoothing a hand over Castiel’s thigh. Dean slowly pushed his finger in with ease, and Castiel sighed at the feeling. Castiel soon felt Dean’s hand come up, wrapping itself around Cas’ cock, stroking slow, eliciting a shaky groan from Castiel.

Dean kept stroking slowly until he slipped in a second finger, set on searching for Castiel’s prostate. Sure enough, he found it in record time, and Castiel rocked his hips downwards uttering a shaky moan, his eyes squeezed shut. “God, Dean, right there,” he groaned, and Dean smiled, rubbing circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves, listening to the moans that fell from Castiel’s lips, relishing in each one. 

Dean waited until the sight was nearly too much, and he could tell that Castiel was ready, so a third finger slid in, and Castiel rolled his hips down only harder, desperately trying to get more of the wonderful feeling of Dean’s fingers until he craved more, until he just needed Dean. 

“Dean, please, need you,” Castiel panted, and Dean made eye contact with Castiel’s lust blown wide eyes, and he swore under his breath, pulling his fingers out before fumbling for the condom and lube.

Castiel watched Dean slip the condom on, putting on a fair amount of lube before looking at Castiel, who had already lifted his legs to his chest. Dean looked over him once, eyes roaming his body, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips. Castiel smiled softly at the look. It wasn’t like the looks clients gave him, it was a different look, it was a look of hunger, which, okay, almost every client had mastered, but Dean had this glimmer in his eye like Castiel was the most beautiful person in the world. Castiel wasn’t sure if he could ever get enough of it.

Dean scooched forward, letting Castiel wrap his legs around him, positioning himself against Castiel’s entrance. Castiel nodded, and Dean understood, pushing in slowly until he had bottomed out. The two simply breathed for a moment, taking in the presence of the other before Dean thrusted in once, and Castiel took a breath. 

Dean slid his hands up from Castiel’s sides to the backs of his shoulders, resting on his shoulder blades as he began to thrust in harder, not too roughly, but hard enough so each of them were taking pleasure out of it. His hips rolled at the perfect pace as he searched for that angle that he knew would have Castiel falling apart. 

Dean kissed over Castiel’s neck, sucking even more bruises until he hit what he was looking for. “Dean, oh my God, right there,” Castiel managed to choke out, arching his back off the bed, and moaning only more at the wonderful feeling it brought, one of bone deep pleasure. 

As Castiel gripped his legs tighter around Dean, Dean’s hands searched every inch of skin that they could find as his hips rolled down with purpose, and he groaned into Castiel’s skin. “God, Cas, you feel so fucking good,” he moaned, and Castiel brought his hands up to Dean’s back, pulling him closer as he felt his whole body burn with arousal. 

Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Dean's lips ghosting his skin, as he took in the heat of his body and the feeling of his skin against his own. Pleasure swirled inside of him as he tugged Dean close, desperate to feel every inch of him.

Dean felt the same as Castiel breathed out his name and curses, as he watched the way Castiel looked, the way his eyebrows were furrowed just the slightest with his eyes shut tight, and his reddened lips were parted. Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel's, kissing him messily and taking in the feeling of it with rapture.

Dean could tell that his thrusts had sped up just by the way Castiel moaned into the kiss, and Dean pulled away, nuzzling into the crook of Castiel's neck with a groan. He could already feel his orgasm close, and by the looks and sounds of Cas, he was no better either.

Sure enough, Castiel's breathing was hitching as he moaned Dean's name. "Dean, fuck, I'm close," he choked out, and Dean didn't hesitate to bring a hand down in between the two of them, grasping onto Castiel's cock that had been slapping between their stomachs, and stroking it until Castiel was making that perfect noise that he made when he was coming, a mixture of a whimper and a sigh that fell from his lips as hot come spilled between the two, and Dean groaned, thrusts erratic by now.

Castiel tensed, clenching around Dean, who was sent over the edge, moaning as he came inside of Cas before he fell on top of him, not minding the mess of come. Instead, he kissed Castiel eagerly, looking him in the eye.

"I love you, fuck, I always loved you," Dean breathed out, and Castiel grinned, bringing him in for another, deep kiss.

"And I always will love you," Castiel whispered back as the two lay panting, comforted by the other, in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that, that's it for this fic!! Thank you guys all so so much for sticking with this fic and reading it, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you so so much for reading, I really appreciate it!! I hope you stick around to see what happens next, and I really hope that you liked it :) My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) for whatever reason you shall need it!! Feel free to come and talk to me!! :D


End file.
